Glass Houses
by FantasyLover9199
Summary: She raised her hand and hit him, hard, across his cheek. Then she takes a step back and her hand falls to her side, stinging. She has never struck anyone before, it frightens her how angry she is. Elijah brings a hand to his cheek, it is stinging and burns him. He does not strike back as he knew his father would have done, for he knows he deserved his pain. Elijah/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_The Late Tenth Century..._

"How dare you have done this to us, Elijah? How could you do this to _me_?"

Jocelyn glared daggers at Elijah, her blue eyes bright with unshed tears, the image of him kissing the beautiful Tatia was driving her into a fury she had never felt before.

Elijah was flooded with guilt and shame as he was found out in his adulterous act. But what his lover did not know was that he was daydreaming of her, as he had not seen her since his leave for a hunting trip, and the whore Tatia took advantage of him.

He raises his arms and says, "My love, forgive me of my foul deed, I did not know what came over me..." When she does not embrace him he allows his arms to fall to his sides.

"Jocelyn..." He begged, wanting so badly for her forgiveness.

She raised her hand and hit him, hard, across his cheek. Then she takes a step back and her hand falls to her side, stinging. She has never struck anyone before, it frightens her how angry she is. Elijah brings a hand to his cheek, he cradles his face, it is stinging and burns him. He does not strike back as he knew his father would have done, for he knows he deserved his pain. For he hurt his kind and gentle love.

"When you took my hand in marriage you promised you would be faithful!" Jocelyn sobbed, not bothering to hide her tears. "I loved you! I trusted you! You betrayed me, Elijah!" Unable to be in the same room as him anymore, she runs out.

"Jocelyn!" He shouted after her, he runs out of their house and he chases after her, but a hand caught his shoulder, he turns and sees his sister shaking her head.

"What have you done, Elijah?" She whispers, shaking her head sadly.

"What is the matter?" Mikael storms across the village, their mother at his heels. "What is this I hear, Elijah?"

"I- I was seduced by the whore, T-"

"Tatia?" His father cut him off, fury in his features. "The lover of your brother? She kissed you?"

"Yes, father." Elijah's eyes search the gathering crowd for any sign of Jocelyn. But instead, his eyes find Tatia's, she is frightened, adultery is punishable by stoning. His eyes then catch a flash of dark wavy hair and tries to follow but his father clenches his shoulder tightly and says, "We must testify against the whore, or your marriage to Jocelyn may be in grave peril."

* * *

Jocelyn shivered and hugged her arms around her waist, little snowflakes cling to her long braided hair and to her light blue dress, her booted feet left small – almost unnoticeable – tracks in the frozen dirt, she shivers again and she stops walking, turning around and thinking.

_'Maybe I could just go back...' _

Immediately a conflicting thought smacks her down, _'Are you out of your mind? What do you want him to think? That you can't survive for an hour without him?' _

_'It's been much longer than a hour...' _

_'So? Let us see the man after two days without your cooking!' _

Making up her mind she moved forward, but little did she know, the moon was at it's highest.

* * *

_R&R! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows, and favorites! It means so much to me! _

_This continues from where we left off, I suspect this prologue will only be about two more chapters. _

* * *

_Still The Late Tenth Century... _

Elijah traveled swiftly through the snow barren forest. A eerie orange glow spread across the darkness as he held up a torch to see, as he looks at the snow and feels the bitter wind on his exposed skin his eyebrow furrows. Was Jocelyn alright? His mind was buzzing with questions, had she found shelter? Or was she still wandering around the forest with no true destination in mind?

As he stopped and bent down to see the footprints more closely, he discovered to his despair that she had been swaying.

It was illogical, Elijah mused to himself, that he was alone, in a dark forest as the full moon drew to a close, but Jocelyn needed him, so he trekked on.

_'She must be very tired.' _He thought, _'There is nothing to eat at this time of year, not in this forest, anyway.' _

Just then he stopped, his eyes widening. The small footprints of Jocelyn had been overtaken by larger ones, bare feet. At first he was confused, for he thought that no one in their right head would be out at this late hour, especially with no shoes. But then he felt his heart race and began to run after the footprints that had followed Jocelyn's.

* * *

_Jocelyn, my love, if you can hear me... _

_I'm coming. _

* * *

Jocelyn sees an eerie glow of fire shadowing the walls of the cave she had hidden in, her heart is pounding as she moves deeper into the cave, until she her ankles hit the end, she was sweating profusely.

She struggled to summon some magic with her fingers, but became devastated when she could only produce a small spark that quickly died, her arm fell to her side, she could feel the numbness seep into her bones.

Her best option was to stay hidden, and hope that the creature in the cave would not find her.

But, to her horror, a light shone on her face.

She looked at the man in front of her, his features were illuminated by the torch he carried. His face was oddly pale, sweat dotted his face, but it was undeniable, he was handsome. He had a slender nose, nice muscles, and chestnut colored hair. His clothes were ripped to shreds, and his eyes were hungry.

Not from the stomach, but from the loins.

Her legs shook under her dress, but her voice did not betray her as she said, "Who are you?"

The man smiled.

"My name is Asher."

* * *

Asher stares at the woman before him, long dark brown hair, sea glass blue eyes. Her long hair was lustrous and braided, even then it reached her hips. Her face was oh so innocent, and heart shaped. He gazed at her body, the light blue dress did nothing to hide the swells of her breasts, or her small waist.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled like an rabid animal, her eyes flash to a dark blue.

This makes him excited as he feels waves of power radiate from her body, he could immediately tell she was a witch.

That made him excited.


	3. Chapter 3

She hit her head against the wall as he crushed his lips onto hers, she wriggled away from him and cowered against a stalagmite, sickened and horrified at the thought that she had kissed another man.

Then she remembered Elijah kissing Tatia passionately, she remembered how her heart had been clenched so tightly and how the intense anger had caused her to throw the two into the large white oak.

_Maybe I shouldn't be scared... _the thought crept inside her brain, _You can use this to your advantage. Yes. Now you're both even, you've both kissed different people. _

_Let this be your revenge. _

Hearing herself, she shook her head, feeling dizzier and dizzier as the man grabbed her arm in an iron grip and she heard herself scream, _"ELIJAH!" _

* * *

Elijah continued running, his speed not wavering as he struggled to keep following the footprints that were being covered by the continued snowfall.

_God help me, Jocelyn, where are you? _

Suddenly he stopped as a scream hit the air, his wife, calling his name.

_No! _

Peering ahead, he could see a orange light like the torch he carried dance shadows outside a cave.

* * *

She squirms as Asher's tongue works furiously with her unresponding one, she hates how it's much slower and pathetic in comparison to how her husband does it.

She bites on his tongue, hard. He pulls away and holds his face in his hands. She seized her moment to escape but when she thought she was finally safe, two strong arms throw her back in the cave, her head slams into a rock and she grinds her teeth in pain.

She feels Asher's hand clamp around her mouth and his bulky, monstrous form pressing against her willowy one. She shivers in disgust as she hears him moan and then she tries to fight him as she hears fabric ripping, her smooth legs were goose-bumped as she felt them hit the winter air. She knows there's no escape as she feels his hand move up her thigh.

But then, she hears a monstrous growl and a scream of fury.

* * *

He was far beyond livid. The anger had took him over when he had reached the deep part of the cave, just as a bulky man pinned Jocelyn to the ground, caressing her legs with one hand and the other clamping her mouth shut.

As he saw the pain in his wife's gaze he threw the werewolf into the cave wall, not as hard as he could though, he wanted this man to suffer. The man hits the wall so hard the cave shakes, but the sounds couldn't be heard over the man's screams of pain as he clutched his arm.

Elijah looks over at Jocelyn, who's light blue dress that had been a wedding gift from his sister Rebekah – who had spent all of a month working on it's fine stitching and golden colored thread she had traded with the wolves – was now torn up the thighs. She looked pale and looked like she was about to cry.

Jocelyn never cried, the only time she had... was today.

He wanted to comfort her, pull her into his arms, tell her she was safe, that he would never hurt her again.

But this..._ beast _had to be taken care of.

He glared at the man with pure hate boring into him.

* * *

Asher attempted to struggle against the tight grip of the demon had around his neck. But no matter what he did, the fingers stayed clamped. The handsome face of the demon was twisted into fury, a dark aura seemed to radiate from him. The demon differed from him in terms of figure, but he still held him up with the strength of a God.

Then he realized who this was.

This was one of the blood drinkers.

* * *

_Thank you so, so, so, so, so, much for the reviews, and the enormous amounts of follows and favorites! They make my day, honestly. _


End file.
